Never found, never forgot but you changed me Kendall
by sdfrusher181
Summary: Just something I wrote when I was bored hope you guys love it :)


Never found, never forgot but you changed me Kendall #Imagine

I'm back and writing more since it's summer hope you guys love it :) 

* * *

His eyes were gazing at me again, i found it hard to look up at him, but then i did, the campfire danced in his green eyes, so much pain...and love, i found it intriguing, i think of how his heart would be mine one day but i'm..noone will ever love me like that, Dav- .I was brought back to reality I didn't even realize that i had been staring at the dirty blonde guy sitting across from me, i quickly looked over to our friends trying figure out why? why I'm i here everyone has a spouse or a partner and I'm all alone. I glanced back at him, he's smirking, I better his trying to figure me out, 'No! you can't no one can not even my best best friends can so why try huh? this was stupid does he even like me at a lot, ah, stop it Yn, just let it go, maybe I should just go back to my tent and sleep off the delicious meal James and Dustin had created using a small pot, medium sized from where I was standing, but the meal tasted amazing, i said, as i rubbed my belly with a smile, I thanked the boys for dinner and said night to everyone who was struggled up to their other halves, while i walked back to an empty, lonely, now cold tent, great! Yn why did i let my girlfriends talk me into this stupid trip, then I thought about those eyes, there were so pure, loving, but there was pain, he didn't have to saybut it was there hidden deep enough so noone could find it, but i did, I guess I must be special, to see what others couldn't maybe...it was because I was once like him, i had a future with D-D-David, even saying his name after so many years still had me stuttering, thinking about him would hurt so bad, my heart ached, in hopes that one day, just one day i would find someone to mend this...my broken stathered heart, i heard a knock on my tent, i wasn about to open it but i realized i had been crying all this time, Oh shit, no, no, i dont want to talk, I still feel like crap...shitter even, but then I heard a unfamiliar voice called my name, It's...no YN stop, i sighed and opened the zipped tent, i look up at an angel, holy shit, what do i do? he's perfect in every shape and form but i'm...well..me? i shake the thought out of my mind before it got any further,

"Hmm...H-hey Kendall, what's up?", i questioned his entire body language with on glance, oh boy was he is a specimen, I would like to observe a little close, YN! stop, i couldn't help myself, he was...well... different from...D-david, it was so hard to forget about him but Kendall would be even harder to stop thinking about in the first place, this feeling I was now feeling, felt unnatural, I looked up at a smirking, Kendall, oh boy, wait is he smiling at me or someone behind me, I did a little quick glance behind me, no one just me, he stepped closer to my body, I stepped back feeling his presence, my body was welcoming it, it was unfamiliar to me, i give up, i surrender, gosh, i couldn't take this feeling that had washed over my entire body, even my soul didn't feel the same what was going on with me, he cupped my face, OOOH there was that feeling but it intensified, it was freezing but i felt warm like summer, i looked into those green orbs, I was breathless, what to do? think you idiot, he's still smile, it makes me smile, then with no warning he kisses me, so passionately, I'm gone into a world...our world it seemed unreal, but it was convincing me to stay just a little longer so I, the kiss became more and more heated by the minute oh.

we pulled back breathless, gasping for air as it filled our lungs, hearts rushing, his smile was contagious, he looked me in the eyes, they were different from before, they had more love than anything else, i could only hope i would get to know that love. 

* * *

RT/FAV/COMMENT/ Well it's been awhile since i have written anything, i hope you guys like it or love it, i sure did love writing this, it's like my coming back imagine. Stephanie XOXO 3 :)


End file.
